Why I hate you
by suki-da
Summary: Why Heihachi hates his only son. Please read&review!!


Authors notes: Yeah that was a long break? No? lol. I guess there are a couple of reasons that I am back here –  
  
I was lying in bed (its 1.30 am here) and I couldn't sleep and I was just thinking about stuff, and I thought hey I've got an idea for a fanfiction! Very sad, yes I know, but mainly because  
  
You people here are great!! Yeah I know there's the odd person who tells me stupid stuff but really after reading and getting e-mails from the really nice people here I've just thought; who cares what idiots say? When there are loads of kool people here who think my fanfiction's are ok!!  
  
  
  
Anyway enough with me going on, and I will get to the story. I don't really know many of the facts about these characters so it may be a little A/U. I would look them up but I'm a little tired!  
  
  
  
  
  
Why I hate you  
  
  
  
It was a bright morning, the suns shone and there was hardly a cloud in sight. One might say it was a perfect morning for a perfect union, for today was the day that Heihachi Mishima would marry his childhood sweetheart.  
  
Red roses lined the streets, and beautiful banners had been erected to celebrate the marriage of the kind and wealthy businessman, who was also there to help anyone in need, to the sweet caring Japanese women.  
  
After the wedding people lined the streets, confetti was flung from all corners as the happy couple rode down the small lane in a beautiful horse drawn cart back to what would soon be their family home.  
  
Family.  
  
That's all that he had ever wanted, a family that he could call his own. A wife a children to share his love with, to share his life wife. A family that cared for each other and lived a happy life, something that he never had when he was growing up. When he was younger he was hardly part of what could be described as a happy family, his father was a wealthy businessman who never had any time, and his mother was a women who only cared for her rich lifestyle, only talking to her children when she wanted something done.  
  
Of course he had brothers and sisters, probably to many in fact. It was very hard to grab any small amount of attention your parents may be willing to bestow on you in a moment of unselfishness, when you had 3 sisters and 4 brothers also fighting for a little bit of love. And when you are the youngest of the family…well you tend to be forgotten, either that or the one that everyone else takes their frustrations out on. Unfortunately for Heihachi Mishima he was the youngest of the family, the forgotten member who was only there for everyone to hate.  
  
That's why he wanted his family different, and of course it would be. He would not make the mistakes that his father and mother did. He had married for love, not money. He was the lucky one; he had found his soul mate, and nobody would take her away from him, and if they did? Well he would turn, turn from the kind and caring man he was into a cold monster who could see no future but only revenge. He would kill any person that took away her life. He would turn, he just didn't realise it yet.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm pregnant, we are going to have a baby!"  
  
The words repeated themselves in his mind, over and over again. The emotions within him surged forward: he was going to be a father! He was going to a have a little boy or girl to love and cherish. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father, no. He would love this child unconditionally; he would make sure that they grew up knowing that their father, Heihachi was proud of them.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
It couldn't be true, it couldn't be possible. His wife gone? Never to see her pretty smile again, never to hear the sound of her laughter, never be able to tell her how much she meant to him.  
  
He couldn't understand. Why? Why did it have to happen to him? He wasn't a bad man. He did all he could to help those worse off than him; he had a great respect for life that couldn't be faltered. Was this his destiny; was there something in his life that would rise from the death of his beloved? Something that would change the shape of the world for years to come? Only time would tell. It didn't change the fact she was dead, death by childbirth. He knew who was to blame.  
  
And that's why, when he picked up his new born son, he didn't feel what he felt he would feel, but in the place of love was the desire to see revenge.  
  
He was already changing.  
  
He would raise his son, he would make sure that he didn't die until he was of an age when he could understand what he had done, at an age when he could be made to weep for the lose of his mother.  
  
  
  
Heihachi placed the small boy into the cot, looking down onto his son he spoke to him for the first time.  
  
"You are cursed, a cursed child who has the devil within him. I will provide for you until we are equals, then? Then I will avenge her life. I have no son"  
  
With that he left the small child, left the little boy with the maids. He had told them he didn't want to see him again until he was old enough to train. Until then he wouldn't begin to expand his already rising business empire…  
  
  
  
(I guess that was pretty rubbish, please excuse any grammar errors you see its 2.14 in the morning and I'm pretty tired now so I'm off to bed. I just felt like I had to write that story otherwise I would forget!) 


End file.
